El rey solitario y la sirviente
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hace
1. Chapter 1

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

_

* * *

_

_Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacía". _Gabriel García Márquez.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Un rey derrotado y una nueva llamada.**

Sentado en su trono, rodeado de sus pequeños sirvientes, se encuentra el soberano del Underground, Jareth el Rey de los Goblins.

Sus pequeños Goblins tratan de animarlo, pero no comprenden la desdicha que invade el cuerpo de su rey. Ellos no podrían entender los sentimientos que el rey guarda en su interior.

Distraídamente juega con uno de sus cristales, podría observar que está haciendo su amada en ese momento, pero no lo hace.

Su cabello rubio, cae de forma alborotada sobre sus anchos hombros. Su ojo derecho color cielo y su ojo izquierdo color chocolate, muestran soledad, que es la misma que siente en todo su ser.

Un rey enamorado, que iba a cumplir todos los deseos de la mujer de la cual se enamoro. Fue rechazado.

Aún le dolía pensar en eso. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Su mente rememoraba el baile que había compartido con la muchacha en el _Ballroom_. Aún podía sentir la tibia mano morena de la chica, envuelta en su pálida mano. Como sus cuerpos se movían sincronizada mente con la música que sonaba alrededor de ellos.

Él hubiese dado su inmortalidad y su reino, solamente por ella. Por su Sarah…

Ahora el rey no es nada más que un hombre solitario. Un personaje de un libro para niños que pronto quedara en el olvido. Un rey que hubiese dado todo por ella, hubiese sido su esclavo. Simplemente si ella se hubiese quedado allí con él.

El rey suspiro. Su rostro se mostraba sin ninguna emoción, pero eso era solamente una máscara que le mostraba a sus súbditos. Muchos años en soledad lo afectaron.

-Señor.-Dijo uno de los pequeños Goblins captando la atención de su soberano.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo con tono frio el rey.

-Una muchacha. Una joven lo invocara, está a punto de decir las palabras.-Dijo emocionado el pequeño ser. Todos sus súbditos deseaban ver alegre a su soberano.

Por su parte el rey observo el cristal en su mano y vio a una joven. No tendría más de dieciséis años. Se veía angustiada, al punto de casi estar llorando. La joven estaba acostada en una cama en posición fetal.

_-¡Ojalá viniese el rey de los Goblins y me llevase!.-_Dijo la joven en un susurro antes de caer dormida. Bien… ese era su momento de aparecerse y esta vez no dejaría que un estúpido sentimiento le hiciese perder en su propio juego.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan sus comentarios. Acepto críticas._


	2. Chapter 2

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

"_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente." _Khalil Gibran.

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo libro y una invocación involuntaria.**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en aquel cuarto, sentadas en suelo, hablando animadamente. Las jóvenes no demostraban tener más de dieciséis años. Una de ellas tenía la piel blanca. Su cabello negro caía libremente sobre su espalda. Sus ojos verdes demostraban madurez, habían dejado sus fantasías de lado. Mientras que la otra joven era de tez morena. Su cabello, castaño obscuro y ondulado, caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules como el cielo mostraban una chispa de fantasías y esperanzas, aunque demostraban madurez se veía que no había dejado sus sueños de lado.

-Bueno Sarah.-Habló la chica de ojos azules, mientras se levantaba del suelo.-Debo regresar a mi hogar antes de que me regañen.-Su vista se posó en la mesita de noche de su amiga y notó un pequeño libro rojo que se titulaba "Labyrinth".

-Si tienes razón.-Dijo Sarah levantándose del suelo para acompañar a su amiga.

-Oye…-Dijo la muchacha curiosa.-¿De qué va ese libro?.-Preguntó observando el extraño libro de portadas rojas. La verdad es a la joven le gustaba mucho leer sobre cualquier tema, pero sobre todo le gustaba las historias de fantasías.

-Éste es un libro de fantasías.-Dijo Sarah cogiéndolo despreocupadamente, tal vez porque no recordaba el hecho de que ese libro la llevo una vez a una gran aventura.-Ten, te lo presto.-Hablo mientras le tendía el libro a la muchacha de mirada azulada.

-Muchas gracias Sarah.-Dijo la mucha mientras cogía el libro y lo guardaba en su bolsón negro.-Ahora me tengo que ir.-Dijo mirando su reloj.-Ya son las cuatro y aún no he lavado la loza ni hecho las camas. Si no lo hago mi mamá se enfadara.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación de Sarah. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaba Karen, con Toby en brazos, y con el señor Williams sentado al lado de ella.

-¿Ya te vas Amelia?.-Preguntó amablemente el señor Williams.

-Sí, se me ha hecho tarde. Debo irme.-Dijo Amelia sonriendo.-Adiós señores Williams. Adiós pequeño Toby..-El infante le sonrió feliz de la vida. Amelia era una de las pocas personas con que se llevaba bien, por así decirlo.

Sarah la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de su amiga.

-Adiós.-Sarah le dijo a la joven que se acomodo el abrigo negro que llevaba. El invierno se había hecho presente y solo faltaban algunas semanas para navidad. Las calles estaban cubiertas por un hermoso manto de nieve.

-Adiós Sarah.-Dijo mientras comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. Por su parte la joven de mirada esmeralda la contemplaba mientras presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

**OoOoOoOo**

-Uff… termine a tiempo.-Dijo Amelia mientras se tendía sobre su cama de colcha verde. Su largo cabello negro parecía líquido sobre la suave superficie. Su morena tez contrastaba con el jersey blanco, que llevaba puesto, mientras que sus jeans negros opacaban lo blanco del chaleco.

La chica había corrido desde la casa de Sarah hasta la de ella. Una gran distancia solo para llegar a tiempo a hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

Con un suspiro de cansancio recordó que su amiga le había prestado un libro. Con pereza de levanto de la cama y fue hasta la silla, frente a su escrito, en la cual estaba su bolsón.

La habitación de la joven era de un color vainilla. Tenía unas cuantas repisas en las cuales tenía lleno de distintos peluches de cualquier clase. En las paredes tenía pagadas varias fotografías, dibujos e imágenes. También había tres grandes posters, uno de la banda The Beatles, otro de Queen y un el más grande era de David Bowie.

Frente la ventana estaba su escritorio en el cual habían varios comic y mangas, también habían distintas figuritas. También había un block de dibujos y un estuche de Snoppy. A un costado del escritorio estaba la cama de la chica y frente a esta había un televisor. A un costado del televisor había un armario. A un lado de la puerta había un gran librero con libros de distintas clases.

Sacando el libro de su bolsón la chica se fue recostar nuevamente a la cama. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Sumergida en su lectura llegó hasta la parte en que una joven aburrida de que su malvada madrasta la maltratara, obligándola a cuidar a su pequeño hermanito, invocaba al rey de los Goblins para que se llevase al pequeño infante.

-¡Amelia!.-El gritó de su madre la hizo salir rápidamente de su lectura. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y descendió la escalera casi corriendo para encontrarse con la mirada severa de su madre.

-Hola mamá.-Dijo la joven alegremente, pero los ojos pardos de su madre la miraron enojados.

-No fuiste capaz de recoger la ropa. ¿Qué hiciste todo el día en casa? O la pregunta del millón ¿Estuviste en casa?.-La joven solamente agacho la mirada mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar.-Yo llego cansada a casa para que tu no seas capaz ni de recoger la ropa. No te pido mucho.-Dijo la mujer. Sus cabellos castaños claros eran cortos e iban bien peinados. Su tez blanca contrastaba con su chaleco azul obscuro.

-Si mamá.-Dijo la joven deprimida. Su madre siempre encontraba algo para regañarla, ella podía tener toda la casa impecable, pero siempre habría algún error. Abrió el ventanal y salió a descolgar la ropa.

-Bueno yo ahora saldré con tu hermano Marcus. ¿Vienes?.-La joven negó con la cabeza, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal para tener que soportar al pesado de su hermano mayor.-Me marcho. Adiós.-Dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta la abrió y salió simplemente sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

-Te quiero.-Ese susurro se perdió en el aire. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no lloraría esta estar en su habitación. Cuando termino de descolgar la ropa subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Con cuidado entro y prendió la luz. Se acerco lentamente a su escritorio y sacó una hoja con algo escrito.

Salió de su cuarto nuevamente con la hoja en la mano y entró a la habitación de su madre. Con cuidado dejo la hoja sobre la almohada y regreso a su habitación. En la hoja solo se podía apreciar el titulo que decía: "_La persona más importante para mí"_.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a su habitación fue a acostarse sin siquiera prender la luz. Se recostó sobre la colcha en posición fetal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Lentamente el sueño la fue invadiendo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño recordó el libro rojo.

-Ojalá viniese el rey Goblins y me llevase.-Dijo en un susurró antes de caer profundamente dormida.

En el momento en que la joven quedo en ese profundo sueño en su habitación apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios y desordenados. Vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros ajustados que hacían juego con su chaqueta negra y sus botas de igual tonalidad, las cuales contrastaban con su pálida tez.

Su mirada bicolor se posó en el cuerpo de la jovencita delante de él que aún seguía llorando en sueños. Se acerco lentamente a ella y la cogió en brazos con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de una pequeña muñequita de porcelana, solo para no despertarla.

La joven al sentir el cuerpo del rey se acurro en esos fuertes brazos que la tomaban. El rey sintió como un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral. No estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto físico.

Tomó a la joven con una sola mano mientras que con la otra invocaba uno de sus cristales, lo lanzó al aire y cuando éste llego al suelo, el rey y la joven habían desaparecido de aquella habitación.

**TBC.**

_

* * *

_

Gracias a los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola todo mundo que lee este fic. Éste capítulo es más largo que el anterior, espero que les agradase.

Sobre la carta que deja Amelia en la cama de su madre es uno de mis fics, una pequeña carta que le escribí a mi madre cuando se enfado conmigo un día.

Aquí les va el link por si les interesa: (www)(.)(fanfiction)(.)(net)(/s/5265665/1/) Ya saben solo quitenle los parentesis.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, me despido. Ya son las 3:40 de la mañana y quiero dormir. Que estén bien.

Chauuu…

PD: Mimbel, manten la esperanza. El rey Goblin irá por ti =D.


	3. Chapter 3

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

"_La magia es un puente que te permite ir del mundo visible hacia el invisible. Y aprender las lecciones de ambos mundos" _Paulo Coelho.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El ¿malvado? Rey Goblin.**

El rey se apareció en sus aposentos personales. Camino hacia su cama y deposito el cuerpo de la joven con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Después de hacer esto fue y se sentó en el borde de la ventana. Con un suspiro de cansancio observó el laberinto que era alumbrado por la luz del la luna.

Era una noche hermosa, lástima que el rey no lo notara puesto que todos sus pensamientos estaban en esa muchacha de ojos esmeralda que lo había rechazado.

Sin que el rey se diera cuenta, la muchacha se fue despertando poco a poco. Cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió por no encontrarse en su hogar. El pánico de estar en un sitio desconocido rápidamente se fue apoderando de ella, pero cuando su vista se posó en la ventana vio a un hombre. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese sentido pánico, pero ahora no. No la sintió porque no observó a un hombre peligroso, solamente vio a un hombre solitario. A un hombre que lo rodeaba un aura de tristeza y melancolía.

Con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido se fue levantando de la cama. En su mente no había ninguna otra cosa más que la idea de acercarse a ese extraño hombre de cabellos rubios alborotados.

Al ir caminando en la obscuridad no notó un pequeño taburete, por lo cual se tropezó soltando un pequeño grito antes de irse de bruces al suelo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero solamente sintió unas manos que la sujetaban de su cintura. Alzó su vista sorprendida y se quedo embelesada por unos ojos bicolores. Unos ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza.

-¿Quién es?.-Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven. En su cabeza había un millón de preguntas, pero sin saber porque solamente le salieron esas palabras de su garganta. Sintió como el hombre rápidamente la soltó.

-Yo soy Jareth, el rey de los Goblins. Desde ahora tú serás mi sirviente.-Dijo con un tono frió el rey.

-¿Sirviente? ¡¿Cómo que su sirviente?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!.-Habló la chica apresuradamente. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que el aura de tristeza y melancolía que antes rodeaba al rey había desaparecido solamente para dejar a una figura intimidante frente a ella.

-Antes de caer dormida me invocaste.-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en asombro recordando sus palabras. A Jareth le entró en gracia ese gesto.-Quisiste que te llevara, pues bien ahora estas en el Underground, pero a cambio de mi favor tú deberás ser mi sirviente.

-No… tú no tienes…-Jareth recordó las palabras de Sarah, _"no tienes poder sobre mi", _y ahora esa muchacha iba a decir lo mismo. Antes de que la joven pudiese terminar de hablar el rey la estaba besando.

Amelia se sorprendió por este hecho, pero lentamente se fue relajando. No supo por que correspondió al beso que él, un perfecto extraño que se hacía llamar el rey de los Goblin, le estaba dando. La razón hizo acto de presencia en su ser después de unos segundos y como pudo se separo del rey.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso!.-Por un segundo Jareth pensó que iba a decir esas malditas palabras que rompen su hechizo, pero al parecer la muchacha no las conocía.

-Tengo todo el derecho, pues soy tu rey.-Dijo con tono superior Jareth. La verdad se le estaba haciendo muy divertido hacer enojar a la chica. Sus cambios de humor tan repentinos le daban una característica única.

-Yo no sabía que esto iba a suceder.-Dijo la chica más para sí que para él rey.-¿Me convertirás en un Goblin?.-Dijo nerviosamente.

-¿A alguien tan linda como tú, pequeña? Claro que no.-Dijo el rey con una sonrisa malvada asomándosele en los labios.-Creo que podrías servirme de dama de compañía.-Jareth ni siquiera lo había pensado. Solo dijo lo único que le faltaba, compañía.

-¡Yo no soy una prostituta para hacer de su dama de compañía!.-Habló molesta Amelia. El hombre delante de ella podría ser un rey, pero no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de ese modo.

-Cuida tus modales pequeña.-Habló serenamente Jareth.-Además una dama de compañía no es necesariamente un prostituta.

-¿Entonces qué función cumple?.-Dijo la chica un poco enojada por no saber eso.

-Su nombre lo dice. Deberás hacerme acompañarme cuando te lo mande.-Dijo Jareth sintiéndose un poco patético. Estaba, prácticamente, obligando a una muchacha, cuyo nombre no sabía, a ser su dama de compañía.

-¿Por qué quiere mi compañía?.-Amelia habló en tono serio.-Seguramente muchas mujeres les agradara estar con un rey como usted.

-Sí, pero solamente tú me has invocado, pequeña…

-Mi nombre es Amelia, no pequeña.-Dijo la joven interrumpiendo a Jareth. No le hacía mucha gracia que le llamase pequeña.

-Como decía, PEQUEÑA.-Jareth disfruto decir cada letra, pero disfruto aún más al ver el ceño fruncido de Amelia.-Solo tú me has invocado.

-¿Y si me niego?.-Habló Amelia mirando al hombre delante de ella. Sin saber porque un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebrar al observar detenidamente al hombre frente a ella. Él vestía con una camisa blanca, como su tez, y unos pantalones negros ajustados que hacían juego con sus botas de cuero. Un sonrojo invadió su rostro al recordar el beso que antes le había dado el rey.

-Pues si te niegas deberé mandarte al pantano del hedor eterno. Francamente no creo que quieras estar ahí.-Dijo burlonamente.

-¿Solo debería estar contigo todo el día?.-Dijo Amelia, la verdad esa opción no se le hacía muy tentadora.

-Sí.-Habló Jareth como si no le importase.-¿Aceptas?.

-Está bien.-Habló la chica resignada. Aunque el rey no le parecía mal sujeto, había algo en él que la hacía sentir extraña.

-Muy bien. Te mostrare tus aposentos y mañana el castillo.-Dijo Jareth mientras hacía un suave movimiento de muñeca. La chica observo sorprendida como aparecían en otro cuarto.

-Impresionante.-Dijo en un suave susurro.

-Esta será tu habitación. Ahora duerme, mañana será un largo día.-Habló con tono ponzoñoso Jareth antes de desaparecerse.

Cuando quedo sola en la habitación, Amelia observo una gran cama de madera con doseles. Camino hacía ella y notó sobre la cama un camisón para dormir. Sin muchos ánimos de examinar nada más hasta el día siguiente se puso el camisón y se acostó en la gran cama.

Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ella y calló dormida, pensando que solamente eso fuera un sueño y que al día siguiente la alarma de su reloj la despertaría para ir al colegio, aunque muy en su interior deseaba lo contrario.

**TBC. **

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan su comentario. Acepto críticas constructivas._


	4. Chapter 4

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos.**

Unos rayos de luz fueron entrando a la habitación, alumbrando la cama y a la joven que dormía plácidamente en ella. La chica se fue despertando poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya. Rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

-No fue un sueño…-Su voz sonaba… ¿alegre?, pues sí. Se alegraba de estar en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblin.

Lentamente se levantó y observó la habitación. Las paredes eran de un color verde obscuro. Había un gran ropero de madera negra y al lado de esta había una puerta. La joven pensó que seguramente llevaba al baño.

Fue en dirección al ropero y vio que en él había una pequeña nota. La sacó y comenzó a leerla.

"_Pequeña:_

_Escoge alguno de los vestidos que hay aquí. Deberás usar vestidos mientras estés aquí. Tus ropas las queme._

_Atte. Jareth."_

-¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACER ESO?!.-Habló, más bien gritó, Amelia molesta mientras arrugaba la nota en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta para salir y decirle un par de cosas a ese rey. Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, dándole de lleno en el rostro.

-Auch…-Dijo Amelia mientras se sujetaba el rostro con las dos manos y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor del golpe.

-Oh! Lo siento.-Amelia vio por entre sus dedos al rey. El rostro de él no tenía ningún signo de culpa, más bien tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Eres un grosero!.-Dijo Amelia mientras se sujetaba la mejilla izquierda, que era donde había recibido el mayor impacto de la puerta.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanto grito?.-Preguntó Jareth de la forma más inocente que pudo.

-¡No me pondré un vestido!.-Habló Amelia fastidiada. Ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensar que únicamente estaba con un camisón, muy delgado, frente a Jareth. Este por su parte creó un cristal con su mano y lo acerco a la mejilla de Amelia. La joven sintió como el dolor del golpe fue desapareciendo para dejar una sensación de calor.

-Creo que deberás usar uno de los vestidos. No creo que desees andar así por el castillo.-Dijo mientras uno de sus dedos, enguantados, acariciaba la piel del hombro de Amelia. Ella se sonrojo abruptamente y se alejó del contacto de la mano de Jareth.

-Yo… yo nunca uso vestidos.-Esa era la verdad, ni siquiera su madre había logrado que usara uno.

-Yo veré uno para ti. Después iremos a desayunar y a que conozcas el Laberinto.-Jareth se dirigió al ropero y lo abrió. Amelia contempló al rey por detrás. Ya no sentía aquella aura de tristeza que había estado presente en él cuando lo conoció. Sus ojos sin querer bajaron hacía los glúteos del rey y se sonrojo al ver lo apretados que le quedaban los pantalones, de cuero café que el rey llevaba, estos marcaban más el trasero de él.

-Aquí hay uno…-Con un movimiento de muñeca el vestido quedo puesto en Amelia. Él se volteo a verla y se sorprendió al notar el ligero color carmesí que cubría las mejillas de la joven. Sin pensar en eso observó cómo le quedaba el vestido.

La prenda remarcaban las curvas de la joven. Acentuando el busto y las caderas de Amelia. El vestido celeste resaltaba el color de los ojos de la joven, eso ojos que lo miraban con nerviosismo. El escote en forma de V dejaba poco a la imaginación, él no había pensado que la joven tuviese mucho busto, ya que cuando la vio por primera vez la joven llevaba un suéter muy ancho.

-Me veo ridícula.-Dijo la joven agachando la cabeza. No le gustaba vestir muy femenina, ya que no le agradaba lo que pensaran de ella.

-Claro que no, pequeña.-La voz del rey la sorprendió. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos desiguales que la ponían tan nerviosa.-Ven… vamos.-Mientras hablaba le tendió el brazo. Ella lo cogió tímidamente para luego seguir al rey al comer del castillo.

Ahí hablaron un poco y después de desayunar recorrieron el castillo y lo alrededores. Amelia estaba sorprendida por la belleza del lugar. También observaba curiosa a las criaturas que habitaban el castillo. Los pequeños Goblins se veían que querían y respetaban mucho a su rey.

Jareth por su parte contemplaba a la joven. Si la detallo una vez, fue poco. Algo en esa chica hacía que no pudiese despegar la vista de ella. Pero no se debía permitir sentir eso. No deseaba enamorarse nuevamente. No quería volver a sufrir. Seguramente lo que sentía por la chica era una necesidad de sus más básicos instintos, después de todo era un hombre.

Después de tener todo el día esa sensación llego a una solución. Si no desaparecía debería tomar ciertas medidas.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	5. Chapter 5

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Un daño irreparable,**

Las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente para Amelia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba estar al lado de Jareth. Le agradaba cuando el rey comenzaba a explicarle alguna cosa referente al laberinto. Cuando cenaban juntos en el gran comedor del castillo. O cuando comenzaban a charlar de todo y de nada a la vez.

Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta había comenzado a sentir ciertas cosas hacía Jareth. Desde que él le dio su primer beso no se había podido quitar esos labios de la mente.

Ese día fue como acostumbraba. Nada fuera de lo normal, bueno casi nada. Esa noche Jareth le había dicho que fuera a su habitación. Ella sin saber para que la necesitaba, fue sin dudarlo.

Mientras caminaba, por el largo pasillo que conducía a los aposentos del rey, fue pensando en sus sentimientos.

-"No me puedo estar enamorando de él, ¿verdad?... yo simplemente lo estimo como un amigo… ¡Por Dios! Ni yo me trago que lo quiero como amigo… me enamore de él como una tonta… ¿Y si ahora quiere hablar de eso? Y… ¿Si quiere que me vaya a casa porque me enamore de él? ¡Cielos!".-Amelia pensó frustrada. Bien, era un hecho que se había enamorado del rey, no por nada había comenzado a vestirse más femenina. Trataba de impresionar al rey para que se fijara en ella, pero al parecer Jareth solamente deseaba su compañía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Jareth. Tragó nerviosa. Solamente había estado en ese lugar una sola vez. No entendía porque Jareth quería que estuviera ahí con él.

Toco nerviosamente la puerta, espero hasta que escucho un suave "Adelante". Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y observo la habitación que estaba en penumbras. Solamente la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco.

Con nerviosismo fue entrando y cerró la puerta. Camino hasta el centro de la habitación, pero no veía a Jareth.

-Jareth…-Lo nombro suavemente. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió que alguien la cogía por la cintura y la daba vuelta.

Estaba frente a frente a Jareth, que tenía su cara con una expresión seria.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Recuerda que cumplirás todas mis órdenes.-Dijo el rey antes de sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura y besarla.

Jareth la besó con fiereza, sin importarle que esos labios no quisieran corresponderle a sus deseos. Cuando separo a Amelia de si, la chica estaba llorando e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Jareth, pero no podía.

-Al ser mi sirviente debes cumplir todos mis deseos.-Habló Jareth con la voz cargada de lujuria.

-Por favor… no.-Dijo Amelia entre sollozos. No quería que él la obligara, no deseaba que él le hiciese eso. Lo amaba, pero no estaba preparada para eso.

-Son mis órdenes, no las tuyas.-Dijo mientras la volvía a besar bruscamente. Mientras la besaba hizo que la joven fuera retrocediendo hasta que chocaron con la cama. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la chica caería en el lecho, la empujo y después se tendió sobre ella.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que ambos quedaran desnudos. Amelia se sonrojo e intento escapar de la situación mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Si te quedas quieta, te agradara.-Dijo Jareth mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello e iba descendiendo lentamente hacia los senos de la chica. Cuando estuvo a la altura de los pezones con sus labios cogió uno y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras que el otro seno recibía las atenciones de su mano.

-No… por favor no.-Decía Amelia entre los jadeos que salían de sus labios. Aunque la sensación le agradase no deseaba que él continuara.

Jareth ignoro la petición de la joven. Sus labios siguieron descendiendo. Besó todo el cuerpo de su joven sirviente, sin importarles las suplicas que la joven le dijera para que se detuviese. Él tenía solo un propósito claro. Poseerla.

Con sus manos separó las piernas de la joven. Su mano se acerco hacia la entrada de la joven. Amelia al sentir la mano de Jareth en su zona más privada dio un gran saltó de sorpresa. Miró la cara de Jareth y vio la cara de un demonio lujurioso, que solo tiene en mente una cosa.

-Por favor… ¡JARETH NO LO HAGAS!.-Gritó cuando sintió el miembro de Jareth posarse en su entrada.

-Relájate o solo te dolerá.-Dijo Jareth antes de introducirse en el interior de Amelia. Sorprendido sintió como la barrera que protegía la virginidad de Amelia se rompía mientras que la joven soltaba un gemido de dolor acompañado por el llanto que nunca la abandono desde que él comenzó eso.

Comenzó dando fuertes embestidas, sin importarle si lastimaba a la joven, únicamente buscando su satisfacción. Entre los gemidos de dolor de Amelia se le escapaban algunos gemidos de placer que aquella violación le producía.

-Sarah… Sarah.-Decía entre jadeos el rey. Amelia al escuchar estos susurros se quebró aún más. Él estaba teniendo sexo con ella mientras que pensaba en otra mujer.

Jareth la siguió penetrando hasta que no pudo más y se corrió en ella, dando un gruñido de placer, mientras que Amelia solamente lloraba.

Salió de ella lentamente y con un movimiento de su mano ambos quedaron limpios. La sangre que anteriormente había manchado las sabanas de seda blanca, ahora ya no estaba.

Nada en la habitación hacía pensar que ahí se había cometido tan vil acto. Solamente la joven que estaba llorando en posición fetal en la cama, dando le espalda al rey que le había robado su virginidad.

-Pequeña.-Jareth iba a posar una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!.-Chilló la chica cuando sintió la mano de Jareth en su hombro.-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME NUNCA MÁS! ¡TE ODIO!.-La joven se sentía sucia. Solo quería desaparecer del mundo. Quería nunca haber dicho las palabras que invocaron a Jareth…

El rey sin decir ninguna palabra se levantó del lecho y con un movimiento de su mano se vistió. Fue en dirección a la puerta y salió, dejando en aquella habitación a la joven que él mismo había destrozado.

Después de unos minutos, Amelia se levantó de la gran cama, del rey Goblin, frente a la pared comenzó a hablar en suaves susurros cargados de impotencia.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué yo?.-Dijo mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a golpear la pared con fuerza, sin importarle el dolor que eso causaba en ella.-Lo peor… no puedo dejar de amar al idiota que me violo y que ama a otra.-Golpeo y golpeo hasta que sus nudillos no pudieron más. La sangre brotada de sus heridas pero no le importaba.

En su ataque de ira comenzó a destruir toda la habitación, sin importarle nada. El pequeño taburete salió volando por la ventana, destrozándola, mientras que los gritos de dolor de Amelia eran oídos en todo el laberinto.

Después de descargar toda su frustración se sentó en el suelo sujetando sus piernas. Escondiendo su rostro entre ellas hasta que cayó a un intranquilo sueño.

Después de unos minutos, desde que la joven se durmió, la figura del rey entró a la habitación destrozada al igual de cómo lo estaba la joven que dormía en medio de aquel desorden.

-No quise lastimarte pequeña, pero no me dejaste otra opción.-Dijo en un susurró el rey mientras alzaba él cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos. Se asombro al ver que la chica se acurrucaba en sus brazos. A pesar de todo, ella se acomodaba en sus brazos mientras que una última lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas y una pregunta era lanzada al aire.

-¿Por qué Jareth?...

**TBC**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	6. Chapter 6

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Lo sucedido anoche? Anoche no ocurrió nada.**

Amelia lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Cuando recordó el porqué de ese dolor un nudo se le hizo en el estómago.

Observó a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su cuarto. Seguramente Jareth la habría llevado ahí después de que se durmió. Observó sus manos y ambas estaban vendadas.

Vio a los pies de su cama la ropa con la que llegó al Underground. Se sorprendió bastante ya que Jareth siempre dejaba algún vestido y además le había dicho que había quemado sus ropas. Sin pensar nada más se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Necesitaba una larga ducha antes de enfrentarse al rey Goblin.

Cuando termino de asearse salió a paso lento de su habitación, tratando de demorar lo inevitable. Camino por los largos pasillos hasta el comedor del castillo, suponía que Jareth se encontraría ahí.

Cuando entró en el comedor lo vio sentado en su lugar de siempre. Con un paso nervioso fue y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Un silencio extremadamente incomodo se hizo presente entre ellos.

-¿Cómo durmió su majestad?.-Preguntó Amelia tratando de romper el silencio. Jareth se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "majestad". La chica nunca lo nombraba de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba con él.

-Amelia.-La chica le miró sorprendida. Jareth pudo observar cierto nerviosismo en los ojos de la joven.-Creo que después de lo de anoche lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu hogar.

-¿Lo de anoche majestad?.-Dijo Amelia con tal tono de voz que sorprendió a Jareth.-Anoche no ocurrió nada. No veo porque debo irme.-Amelia sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Quería llorar, eso era cierto, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo amaba. Le dolía lo que le había hecho, pero más que nada le dolía el hecho de que él amase a otra.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.-Dijo Jareth serio.-No digas que nada ocurrió.

-Pues yo no quiero irme.-Dijo Amelia levantándose de su silla.-No deseo irme… aunque como tú dijiste, son tus órdenes no las mías.-Jareth sintió como un dolor aparecía en su pecho.

-Vas a volver a tu hogar.-Dijo Jareth con tono frió mientras se levantaba de la silla para estar a la misma altura que Amelia. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, una parte de él lo sentía, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Claro su majestad.-Dijo Amelia con el tono más frió que pudo.-Volveré a mi hogar fingiendo que nada ocurrió, que nada fue real.-No lo podía evitar ya, sus lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Pequeña, yo…-Jareth no sabía qué hacer. En toda la noche no había podido cerrar los ojos debido al recuerdo del llanto de la joven.

-No me quiero ir… por favor no me mandes de regreso a mi casa, Jareth. Anoche no ocurrió nada… solo tuviste un sueño y ahora piensas que fue verdad.-Era la mayor mentira que podía haber dicho, pero no deseaba irse.-Solo es eso… eso solamente…-Calló cuando sintió los brazos de Jareth abrazarla. No hizo ningún amago por rechazarlo, todo lo contrario, se acurruco en el pecho de Jareth llorando. No sabía bien porque lloraba. Si era porque debía volver a esa casa que nunca considero su hogar o porque debería separarse del Underground, del laberinto, de los Goblin, de… Jareth.

-No volverás.-Dijo Jareth cuando sintió que el llanto de la chica fue disminuyendo.-Ahora lo de anoche…

-¡Gracias Jareth!.-Dijo Amelia alzando su rostro y besando tiernamente la mejilla de Jareth, para luego salir corriendo del comedor en dirección a los jardines del castillo. Necesitaba pensar y ese era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Jareth se quedo paralizado en ese lugar. Le había dado la opción de volver y de olvidar todo, pero ella no quiso marcharse. En lugar de rechazar su contacto, como la noche anterior, ella se había dejado abrazar y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Pequeña… si tú lo deseas… anoche no ocurrió nada.-Jareth sabía que por más que tratara de convencerse de eso, el daño estaba hecho ya. Aunque la joven no se mostrara distante sabía que nunca sería lo mismo que antes. Ella ya no estaría cómoda a su lado.

Jareth sonrió con tristeza, nada sería igual después de esa noche. Y aunque el rey aún no lo hubiese notado, sus sentimientos hacía la chica tampoco serían los mismo.

**TBC**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	7. Chapter 7

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

Nota: Les aconsejo escuchar la canción "As the world falls down"

* * *

**Capitulo**** 7: ¿Dancing?.**

Amelia llegó a los jardines del castillo. Su corazón iba a mil por hora.

-¡Tonta!.-Se dijo a si misma.-¿Por qué simplemente no puedo odiarlo? Odiarlo por lo que me hizo. Detestarlo porque no corresponde a mis sentimientos. Aborrecerlo porque me ve como plato de segunda mesa…-Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había y comenzó a contemplar las bellas flores que crecían en ese lugar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada ahí, solo se dio cuenta que era tarde cuando su estómago gruño pidiendo comida.

-Vaya.-Escucho una voz a su espalda que la hizo estremecerse.-¿Hambrienta?.

-Majestad.-Habló la joven dándose vuelta para ver al rey Goblin que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-¿Qué sucede?.-Preguntó al ver la expresión fría del rey.

-No me llames "majestad".-Su tono de voz no dejo lugar a replicas por lo que Amelia simplemente acato la orden.-Pero si quieres hazlo.-La joven le miro sorprendida.

-Está… está bien, Jareth.-Habló Amelia antes de que su estómago volviera a gruñir. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica. Esa mañana no había desayunado nada y tenía hambre.

Jareth solamente la observo y sonrió socarronamente. Sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda y le tendió a Amelia una manzana. La chica sorprendida la cogió y comenzó a comérsela mientras que él rey se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias.-Dijo entre mordidas Amelia. El rey no dijo nada, se quedo quieto al lado de la joven sin hacer ningún movimiento. Pesando en el porqué le había llevado comida a esa jovencita. Él no le debía nada, ella solamente era su dama de compañía, ¿verdad?.

-Jareth.-Dijo Amelia quedamente, sacando al rey de sus pensamientos. Él la observó y ella como siempre trataba de rehuir a su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?.-El rey no lo podía evitar. Sin saber porque esa palabra brotaba de sus labios, ya no era para molestarla. No, simplemente salían esas palabras de su boca.

-¿Podemos ir a ver otros lugares del castillo?.-Preguntó Amelia nerviosa.

-Creo que…-Jareth observó los ojos de Amelia y en ellos ya no vio el temor hacia él, solo vio las ansias de conocer más del Underground.-Esta bien.-Habló el rey mientras se levantaba del banco. Le tendió una mano a la joven para que se levantase. Notó la indecisión de Amelia y se sintió idiota. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que ella confiaría nuevamente en él?. Cuando iba a quitar su mano, sintió que una mano más pequeña cogía la suya.

-¿Dónde?.-Preguntó la joven sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Ya lo veras pequeña.-Dijo Jareth con una sonrisa enigmática. Apareció una bola de cristal, con su mano libre. Amelia lo miró curiosa. Por su parte el rey solamente sujetó la mano de Amelia más fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Algo dentro de no le permitiría dañarla nuevamente.

Jareth lanzó el cristal, cuando éste llegó al suelo ambos habían desaparecido.

Amelia observó sorprendida el lugar al que Jareth la había llevado. El lugar era un salón de baile, esos que sin para una gran fiesta.

-Es precioso.-Habló la joven anonadada por la belleza del lugar. No se dio cuenta cuando el rey cambio sus ropas por un bello vestido celeste con encajes dorados. Lentamente el rey se puso enfrente a la joven sirvienta mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Me concedes éste baile?.-Amelia se sonrojo ante tal pregunta, nunca nadie la había invitado a bailar.

-Yo no sé bailar.-Dijo quedamente mientras un gran sonrojo abordaba sus mejillas. El rey por su parte sonrió socarronamente mientras se acercaba a Amelia y la sujetaba de la cintura y de una mano.

-Tú tranquila, pequeña.-El rey comenzó a danzar al compa de una música que comenzó a sonar por obra de su magia. La joven se dejo guiar sin titubear, a pesar de todo confiaba en él.

Jareth, por su parte, había hecho sonar la canción que bailo con Sarah en ese mismo lugar, la diferencia es que esta vez no cantaba. No sabía porque la había llevado justamente a ese lugar. Él no había entrado al Ballroom desde lo de Sarah, pero ahora ahí estaba. Aunque no lo desease admitir no quería que la música se terminase. En lo más profundo de su ser no quería que su joven sirvienta lo saltase.

-Falling in love.-Dijo Amelia en un suave susurro que solo fue audible para ella. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jareth sin pensarlo siquiera. El rey se quedo quieto por lo que Amelia levanto su cabeza.-Lo siento.-Dijo la joven quedamente. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. Se sentía estúpida, si no hubiese hecho eso Jareth aún bailaría con ella.

Él la observó sin comprender el porqué de su disculpa. Para ser sincero a él le había agradado ese leve contacto que había tenido con ella.

-Tranquila pequeña. No hay nada que personar "bueno casi nada".-Pensó tristemente el rey. Él sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a esa joven pero su orgullo de rey no le permitía disculparse por su error.

-Jareth…-Dijo la joven sirvienta con un suave tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas.

-Dime pequeña.-El rey sonrió socarronamente al ver el sonrojo de la joven.

-¿Podemos seguir bailando?.-Se sintió estúpida por preguntar eso. Pensó que Jareth le diría que no, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon al sentir que el rey la cogía de la cintura para volver a la danza que había detenido.

Bailaron durante horas, pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció molestar ese hecho. Además por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rey dejo de pensar en cierta muchacha de ojos esmeraldas, para solo contemplar las joyas azuladas que lo miraban con dulzura.

**TBC**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	8. Chapter 8

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**: Pesadillas y un extraño consuelo.

Los tenues rayos de la luna, que se colaban por el ventanal de la habitación, alumbraban suavemente a la joven que se revolvía en sueños. Su frente estaba adonada con pequeñas gotas de sudor y en su rostro había una mueca de temor.

-Por… por favor… no… ¡Por favor!...-Rogaba en sueños mientras se movía sin parar. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido no la dejaban en paz, es verdad que no tenía miedo al estar con Jareth, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la joven estuviera destrozada emocionalmente.-¡NO!.-Gritó mientras se incorporaba en la cama jadeando.

Su vista recorrió paranoicamente toda su habitación y sus manos tantearon su ropa, inconscientemente. Cuando vio y sintió que todo estaba en orden soltó un suspiro de alivio. Únicamente había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, abrazando una almohada, tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero aquello se le hacía imposible, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de su sueño volvían. Ese en cual Jareth volvía a hacerla suya, contra su voluntad, pero en sus sueños era mucho más agresivo…

Soltando un bufido de cansancio se levantó de la cama. Cuando sus pies tocaron el frió suelo un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, pero sin darle importancia se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

¿Hacía donde se dirigía? Ni ella misma lo sabía, sólo iba con su mano apoyada en la muralla de piedra mientras que sus pies la dirigían hacía algún lado. La obscuridad del castillo, sumado al silencio, producía en ella angustia.

Sus dedos sintieron como la textura de la piedra pasaba a hacer el de una puerta. Curiosa, como era ella, tomó el picaporte entre sus dedos y abrió suavemente la puerta.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación destrozada y aquello simplemente la sorprendió, aquella era la habitación de Jareth y estaba tal cual ella la había dejado. Su vista se posó entonces en el soberano del Underground que dormía en su cama, en el centro de aquel desorden. Sin pensarlo se adentró a la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta, intentando no despertar a Jareth, sus pasos la guiaron hacía la cama del rey y se quedó ahí, parada a un costado del lecho, observando al rey, que tenía una mueca de ¿tristeza? en el rostro.

-Amelia… pequeña…-Ella sorprendida escuchó como el rey la nombraba en sueños.-No… no te vayas…-Se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Jareth. ¿Él no deseaba que ella se marchara?...

Suavemente se tendió al lado de Jareth, tapándose con las mantas. Aquel acto provoco que el rey se despertara levente, únicamente para observar a la muchachita que estaba acostado al lado de él… ¿Cuándo había llegado ella ahí?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Su voz sonó en un murmullo, ¿aún estaba soñando?.

-No podía dormir…-Murmuro ella también, era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera alzar la voz porque podían despertar de un sueño.-¿Te molesta… sí me quedó contigo esta noche?.-Jareth notó como un color carmesí adornaba las mejillas de Amelia… ¿Ella quería dormir con él, aún después de todo lo sucedido?.

-¿Estás segura?.-Vio como ella afirmaba con la cabeza.-Muy bien pequeña… puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo.-Dijo acomodándose, boca arriba y cerrando los ojos, pero cuando sintió la cabeza de la joven apoyarse en su pecho mientras que su brazo rodeaba suavemente su pecho, sólo reacciono a poner una mano en la espalda de Amelia mientras que sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con sus cabellos. El sueño aún nublaba parte de su razonamiento, por lo cual no pensaba claramente, pero si podía verla feliz haría lo fuese.

Por su parte Amelia lentamente fue sintiendo como la tranquilidad invadía su cuerpo, era increíble como con la única persona que se sentía segura también era la persona que la atormentaba en sus pesadillas, pero en aquel momento únicamente le importaba aquellos dedos que jugaban con sus cabellos y aquel suave olor a bosque, madera y lluvia que desprendía Jareth.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, en aquella posición, en esa habitación destrozada.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	9. Chapter 9

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece. Créanme, si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

Tampoco me pertenece la canción que canta Jareth, esa se llama "If i fell" y es de una de mis bandas favoritas, The Beatles.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:** Si me enamorase de ti.

El rey fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Se iba a incorporar pero un pequeño peso en su pecho se lo impidió. Observó en esa dirección y encontró a su joven sirviente acurrucada en su pecho mientras sonreía.

Un suspiro broto de sus labios. Esa niña le estaba haciendo algo, pero no sabía bien que era. Él se estaba preocupando por Amelia, le gustaba verla feliz y cuando estaba triste él era capaz de cambiar el orden del tiempo y volver el mundo de revés, sólo por ella.

Como pudo salió de la cama, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Amelia solamente extendió su cuerpo por toda la cama mientras que la sonrisa en su faz se hacía más amplia.

Jareth observó su habitación, en que estaba hecho el mismo caos que dejo Amelia, él no lo había arreglado, quería tener en su mente la estupidez que había hecho siempre.

Un pequeño ronquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a Amelia y una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro.

_-Si me enamorase de ti… ¿Me jurarías fidelidad y me ayudarías a entenderlo?.-_Se sintió estúpido cantando eso. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella se enamoraría de él después de lo ocurrido?

Sin pensarlo mucho conjuro una butaca, frente a su cama, y se sentó. Su vista se posó en la joven, que dormía plácidamente envuelta en las sabanas de seda negra.

-_Porque yo ya estuve enamorado antes. Y comprendí que el amor era algo más que cogerse de las manos.-_¿Estuvo enamorado?.... ¿acaso ya no amaba a Sarah?. Eso lo hizo pensar detenidamente, no había pensado en la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas desde hace algún tiempo.

Jareth desecho esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió contemplando a la joven hasta que se decidió a hacer algo, que hace muchos años no hacía. Con su magia conjuro unas hoja y un pequeño carboncillo para dibujar. Apoyo las hojas en sus piernas y comenzó a dibujar a la joven que dormía ajena a todo lo que él estaba haciendo.

-_Si te diera mi amor… tendría que estar seguro desde el principio que me querrás más que ella.-_En ese momento pensó si es que Sarah alguna vez sintió algo, aparte de miedo y odio, hacia él.-_Si confiara en ti…_-Comenzó a cantar mientras dibujaba. Cada línea iba en su lugar, todo estaba haciéndose con el mayor detalle.-_Dime que no te esconderías…-_Lo pensó un segundo mientras estaba dibujando la cara de la joven. Amelia no se había escondido de él después de lo que le hizo, de hecho se había quedado con él.

-_Si te amara… Dime que no herirías mi orgullo como ella, porque no podría soportar el dolor.-_Ya no podría soportar nuevamente entregar su corazón para que lo destrozaran.-_Y me entristecería si nuestro amor fuese en vano…-_¿Alguna vez se podría enamorar de ella?... ¿De verdad ella podría amarlo?...-_Así pues, espero que veas que quisiera amarte. Y que ella llorase cuando supiera que estamos juntos.-_Por un momento se imagino que ocurriría si él amara a su joven sirviente… ¿Alguna vez él se podría perdonar lo que le hizo?...-_Porque no podría soportar el dolor… y me entristecería si nuestro amor fuese en vano…_-Cuando termino de cantar esa última parte observó que Amelia se estaba despertando. Rápidamente, y sin pensarlo, se levantó de la butaca y dejó las hojas con el carboncillo sobre ésta. Con un movimiento de su mano sus ropas cambiaron a una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y sus botas negras.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Amelia mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado. Apoyó su peso en una mano mientras que con la otra se refregaba un ojo. Sin que se diera cuenta una tira de su camisón se bajo y dejo al descubierto su hombro.

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios del rey, ella se veía muy inocente. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se acerco a ella y con su mano, enguantada, subió la tira del camisón y dejo un suave beso en la frente de la joven.

-Buenos días, pequeña. Te esperare en el comedor para desayunar.-Sin decir nada más camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Cuando estuvo afuera, se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, no lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, le había agradado aquel suave roce con la piel de Amelia.

Por otra parte en la habitación Amelia estaba confundida. Una de sus manos fue a su frente… aún sentía ese suave roce en su piel.

-Si te enamorases de mí… te juraría fidelidad y te ayudaría a entender el amor…-Esas palabras salieron de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. Una sonrisa apareció en su faz. Se levantó de la cama e iba saliendo cuando notó sobre la butaca unas hojas.

La curiosidad fue mayor y observó lo que esas hojas contenían. En ellas vio el dibujo de una joven durmiendo en una cama de doseles. Un gran sonrojo abordo sus mejillas al reconocerse en aquel dibujo. Sin hacer nada más salió del cuarto de Jareth con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	10. Chapter 10

"**El rey solitario y la sirviente"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Jareth está derrotado en su castillo cuando recibe una nueva llamada. Una joven ya harta de su vida invoca al rey Goblin para que se la lleve, aunque ella no lo sabe. ¿Qué sucederá si Jareth la transforma en una de sus sirvientes? Mejor aún… ¿Podrá hacer la muchacha que Jareth se olvide de Sarah?

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**: Consecuencias.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquella noche en que Amelia fue a dormir con Jareth, desde la cual la gran mayoría de las noches el rey iba a dormir al lado de su sirvienta, algo inusual, pero que tenía por respuesta las pesadillas de la joven. Ni ella misma comprendía aquello, cuando dormía sola soñaba con aquella noche en que Jareth la poseyó contra su voluntad y la única manera por la cual podía volver a dormir era si el cuerpo del rey estaba al lado de ella.

También había otras cosas que rondaban la cabeza de Jareth, él dormía con la muchacha por voluntad propia, pero no era porque se sintiera culpable, bueno tal vez al principio fue aquello, pero con el paso de los días descubrió que le gustaba despertar al lado de Amelia mientras ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El frío rey, comenzaba a sentir estima, por llamarlo de algún modo, por la joven sirvienta que tenía… y aquello lo aterraba, porque no deseaba volver a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, no quería sentir amor por algún otro ser. ¿Era demasiado difícil lograr terminar su existencia solo?...

Estaba en su despacho, viendo el papeleo normal que tenía su reino, porque ¿quién había dicho que su deber era únicamente llevarse a niños?... esa era únicamente parte de sus funciones.

Cuando leyó por quinta vez, el mismo párrafo, suspiro cansado. ¿Qué ocurría con él?, él no era así, lo sabía perfectamente.

Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se levantó. Con cansancio camino hasta la ventana, viendo su laberinto, aquél laberinto que él mismo había construido para alejar a todos, pero que irónicamente él mismo había introducido dentro de su castillo al más grandes de sus pesares hasta hoy, incluso mayor que aquella otra mocosa había dejado en su ser.

Sus ojos se posaron en los jardines, que rodeaban el palacio, y ahí la vio jugando con varios de los goblins… tan despreocupada… tan feliz… como una niña pequeña.

Veía su hermoso cabello, sujeto con un sencillo moño, que estaba seguro que las criadas habían batallado para hacerle.

Suspiró pesadamente y llevó sus dedos enguantados a refregar el puente de su nariz, demasiado cansado, puesto que las últimas noches, con la chica durmiendo a su lado, había sido una tortura, pues quería… rayos… quería poseerla nuevamente, quería tenerla entre sus brazos sin importarle que motivos ni nada…

Pero sabía que no podría, ella se asustaría, incluso el mismo se asustaba un poco de querer realizar aquello.

¿Por qué rayos se había complicado tanto su vida, llevando a una chica ahí?... Oh, claro, porque la chica lo había invocado y él había aceptado el trato, llevándosela sin más.

Sin quererlo su vista volvió a posarse en la joven, jadeando al verla. Ella era tan hermosa, pensó sin siquiera quererlo, pero bufó con fuerza al analizar, caminando nuevamente a su escritorio a seguir con sus papeleos, atento a aquellos, realmente intentando hacerlos, sino los viejos del consejo estarían fastidiándolo, como siempre lo hacían y realmente no deseaba aquello.

Cuando había logrado avanzar un poco en unos papeles, una de las sirvientas irrumpió en su cuarto, sorprendiéndolo, pero puso su gesto serio, casi indiferente, para seguir revisando los papeles, hablando con voz seria.

— Alessa, ¿qué ocurre que entras sin anunciarte? — Su voz sonó seria mientras esperaba la respuesta de aquella nerviosa joven.

— M-Mi rey, es l-la señorita Amelia… — La muchacha dio un brinco al ver a su rey mirarla con frialdad, con un gesto tan gélido que la intimido demasiado.

— ¡Habla de una vez, Alessa! — Ladró el rey, levantándose de su asiento, ¿qué había pasado con la joven? ¿se había perdido en el laberinto? ¿se había herido? ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!

— L-La señorita se desmayó… Alethia está con ella en su cuarto y y… — Pero la joven Alessa no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que su rey había salido prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Por su parte Jareth corría con una necesidad y una preocupación que no entendía, recordando que últimamente la joven parecía algo enfermiza, pero no quiso darle importancia aquello hasta ahora…

(…)

Escuchaba suaves voces a su alrededor, estaba algo confundida y sus parpados le pasaban demasiado para abrirlos, por lo que sólo se centró en aquellos suaves susurros.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro? — Aquella era la voz de Jareth, lo sabía bien… ¿qué pasaba?...

— Si, mi rey, incluso la magia ya se puede sentir… la joven está embarazada… — Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su ser… ¿qué ella estaba qué?... no, debía ser un sueño, un sueño, un simple sueño, nada más que aquello, se decía mentalmente, apretando fuertemente los ojos, intentando no llamar la atención de los hombres que ahí estaban.

Estaba asustada, aterrada… más bien las palabras no podían expresar como se sentía… tendría un bebé, un bebé de Jareth, el rey de los Goblins…

**TBC.**

_¡Hallo! Me disculpo, me disculpo y me disculpo por tanto tiempo pérdida. La verdad es que comencé otros proyectos y cosas de la vida estudiantil, pero intentaré volver, de verdad. Gracias por los favoritos y review que le han dado, aunque no actualizara, de verdad muchas gracias. ¡Amor! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, pues siempre me pides que lo actualice!_


End file.
